


Development

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: CCA spoilers, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: The Nu Gundam is slowly coming together, and they might not have time to finish this machine… Time is of the absolute essence.





	Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8june1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/gifts).



When he first looks, she is just a metal frame. Just something of hydraulics and gears, and Amuro feels a tightness in his chest. It is almost something that reminds him of the first time he really saw the RX-78-2, but the heaviness soon follows. It won’t be over. Even if this new Gundam finishes things, even if peace is finally wrestled from the jaws of this seemingly-eternal conflict, he isn’t really sure it will ever be over. 

They’re building it for him, specifically for him. 

Attuned to him, to whatever this Newtype power really is, to keep making him win wars. 

Amuro would never claim to understand just what that was, but he knew it was real. It is the reason he hears Char across space. It’s the reason he can see lights that aren’t there, that he hears those voices and they won’t leave. 

And sure, he could do so much more, he’s sure, but…

The next time he sees her, the wiring is complete, and they’re starting to put the rest of her together. The head is still covered in plastic and he isn’t sure he would recognize it if he did. They all looked… well, he would be able to tell the RX-78-2 from any others, but Nu was… new. 

There is something fascinating about it, really.

But he has no time to ruminate on it. The call goes out. The battle is beginning. Even as this new Gundam is covered in plastic, as things are being fixed and completed… 

The next time he sees her is the last. 

They can’t hold back the tide this time.

Amuro drops into the cockpit and he feels a tightness in his chest. What if it doesn’t feel right? What if he doesn’t feel right? His hands grip the controls and they don’t feel like anything else, but something tells him it will be fine. Maybe this machine will compensate. Maybe he will be good enough to fix this. 

He has no choice this time. He has to be good enough.

They launch, together. 

A green glow spreads across space, visible from Earth. Just this once, it was enough. It was enough. 

For the next three years, a message goes out across space. 

‘Wherever you are, out there, we are still here because of you. To those of you still on patrol, we’ll keep looking, we’ll keep listening. We’ll be here for when you are ready to come home.’

And somewhere across the stars… Amuro hears it, every year.


End file.
